Enough Is Enough!
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome has had it with Inuyasha Sneaking off with Kikyo! Rated M for a juicy lemon. **Notification to all my readers in chapter 2**
1. Chapter 1

~~Hey Everyone! THis is just a Oneshot story (sorta).. I was bored watching my boyfriend play MW3. So I came up with this.. ENJOY and leave me a note saying what you thought ^.^ ~~~~~~

Inuyasha was fighting with kagome again but this time she had a reason, inuyasha was sneeking of with the clay pot again. While sango, miroku and shippo watched waiting for final word from kagome, she would run off crying like always and like always he would run after her.

"INUYASHA BAKA" kagome yelled

"Wench" Inuyasha spat

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT" Kagome yelled till she was horse and crying, and just like that she was running in to the dark wood, not caring were she ended up, she just knew she had to get away from inuyasha and his lies. She ran till her legs hurt with each step, she slowed to a walk, her legs quivering in pain.

It was a full moon and kagome was thankful for that, it gave her some light so she could see. Kagome was still in full crying mode, the group had an idea of what the fight was about, they knew it was about inuyasha sneaking off with kikyo but what they didn't know is that kagome saw inuyasha pasty white ass pumping in to the clay pots probably 'dry as the desert' pussy.

Kagome couldn't walk anymore she fell to her knees, she couldn't breathe, her heart was torn. She felt cold, she wanted to throw up. Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling, she would wiped them away and dry her face but like a broken faucet she couldn't stop the tears from flooding her face, kagome stood with what energy she had left, kept walking away.

Kagome walked until she collapsed on the ground, still crying she turned on her back so she could at least look at the stars, through blurry watery eyes she stared up at the gorgeous sky, it was a clear night, she could see every star, well every star that wasn't blurred out by the tears, kagome then started to stare at the moon.

She didn't care that she felt a demonic aura headed her way 'let it kill me, I just want this pain to go away' Kagome closed her eyes waiting the quick or at least she hoped it would be quick death.

"Where s the mutt" Koga stood over kagome

Kagomes tears picked up in speed again, with the thought of inuyasha.

"D-Don't cry kagome" Koga froze thinking he did something, but he sniffed the air to make sure he didn't smell the mutt..

He walked over and crouched by her shoulder "Kagome" He brushed her bangs out of her face "Do you want to talk about"

Kagome cried even harder, not because she didn't want to talk about it, but because he care enough to listen to her stupid story "I-I" Kagome tried to get out

"Kagome" he stroked her cheek

Kagome sat up, mostly because tears were running into her ears, to the point she couldn't hear "I-I... and Inuyasha...With Kikyo" Was all she could get out.

Now koga was a smart demon he put the pieces together, She had found inuyasha with kikyo "Shh its okay" Koga pulled Kagome into his chest and wrapped his long muscular arms around her in an attempt to calm her, after a few more sobs kagome finally stopped crying

"I-I'm okay now" Kagome pulled back whipping her face off

"Now do you think you could tell me why you are soaked in tears, so much so I could smell the salty tears 2 miles out"

"I'm sure you know, but I caught inuyasha fucking kikyo"

"That fucking mutt" koga clenched his fist "I'll kill him for making you cry"

"Koga" Kagome sobbed in his chest again, mostly because she was touched he cared so much for her "Its fine"

"No, no one should ever make you cry like this" Koga kiss the top on her hair

"Thanks Koga" Kagome mumbled into his chest, but his powerful ear heard it

"Kagome?" Koga asked pulling her away

"Yes?"

"Come with me for the night" Koga stroked her cheek again "I don't think you want to return to your camp tonight"

kagome blinked "but he will follow my scent"

"Hah that s where your wrong" Koga smiled "This pup learned a new trick, I can now put up barriers around my scent and if your with me I can cover yours too"

That all kagome needed to hear, she got on her knees and wrapped her hands around kogas neck, Koga hugged her back then, whispered a short chant. Kagome skin tingled has he spoke, Once he was done he swooped her up bridle style and shot off like a rocket to his secret cave that neither Hahhaku or Ginta his right and left hand men knew about.

Koga jumped the rocks with kagome with ease, he jumped through the water fall, slightly getting wet but he jump so fast kagome felt like she was hit with a squirt gun.

Koga was smiling a triumphant smile, partly because of the run but most because he finally had kagome in his arms, and this time he was not going to let her go, he sat kagome down on a fur covered bed then he started a small fire with ease, kagome watched as he lit it. Impressed at how skilled he was.

"I'll be right back, we will need more wood" Koga sprinted out, he couldn't have been gone 2 minutes, he was back with 2 arm full s of logs; he tossed them to the corner with a thud. Kagome jumped at the noise, he shot an apologia face, as he walked over to sit next to her on the fur bed, the beast inside of him, wanted to jump on her and her take her now, but koga fought it with ease as he wrapped his right arms around kagome, she accepted and leaned in to him

"Really, Thank you koga" Kagome whispered

"Anything for you love" Koga whispered back, then kissed her on the head

"Koga" Kagome leaned up to see his face; he was looking into the fire

"Hmm" he answered but did look at her

Kagome raised her right hand toward the entrance of the cave, closed her eyes and concentrated.. Koga looked down, let go and jumped back at the wave of pure energy she was giving off, it wouldn't purify him but it would burn his ass up.. Kagome had up a barrier of her own up so it would cut of the cold air and let the cave warm up.

"What did you do?" Koga asked when kagome relaxed and opened her eyes

" I just put a barrier up to keep the warm air in" Kagome sheepishly smiled

"Oh my barrier wasn't good enough" koga teased

"Yours only cut off our scents" kagome pushed him

"Just admit you had to one up me" Koge nuzzled her neck

"That s what I live for" Kagome laughed

"mmhmm" Koga ran his fingers though her damp raven hair, kagome was surprised as little shocks hit every nerve in her body by his simple touch.

"koga" Kagome asked again, this time he looked at her red puffy eyes, anyone with a brain could see she had been crying for a long time.

"Yes love" Koga responded brushing her hair off her shoulder, sending her body tiny electric shocks

"Can I try something" Kagome looked into his eyes

"Will it hurt me" Koga smiled devilishly

" I would hope not" Kagome laughed

"Then go ahead"

Kagome turned to face koga then rose to her knees, he watched her cautiously, as she brought her left hand to kogas right check and softly brushed it down to his neck as she took her other hand wrapped around his neck, koga closed his eyes as she pulled him in close, stopping just before their lips touched, just like when he touched her hair, it set her lips on fire and they tingled in anticipation, Kagome quickly but softly touch her lips to kogas.

Koga couldn't believe what was happening; kagome was with him and kissing HIM. He had dream this for months for this very thing.. Plus more.. To happen, he melted in her hands and moaned softly in kagomes mouth, which sent more tingles down her spine.

But sadly koga was the one to break the kiss, but did not pull away. He rested his head on her shoulder "Kagome, we-we can't go any farther" Koga beast was kicking him hard

"Why" Kagome breathed

"Because you have been hurt badly tonight, so I wouldn't feel right taking you like this" Koga beast was yelled and trying to kill koga

"Oh" kagome pulled away "you don't want me anymore"

"Of course I want you kagome.. If it was up to me, you d be naked on my floor right now" Koga explained "But I want to wait to heal your broken heart"

"Koga" Kagome was crying again and koga felt ice cold for making the biggest mistake in his life for telling her no

"K-kagome don t cry" He tried to get out

"I'm not crying from sadness... I'm crying because you the first man to care about my feelings" She hugged koga and buried her face in his neck

"Of course I care" Koga hugged her back "and I always will"

Then koga heard something he only heard in his dreams "I love you koga" She whispered in to his neck, koga wanted to jump up and down like a five year old but kept his cool, said nothing as he grabbed her chin, tilted it up and kissed her softly.

They sat in silence the rest of the night, kagome was wrapped in kogas arms as she drifted to sleep, koga felt her starting to slip down and out of his arms, so he let go and let her lay on the soft fur once she was comfortable, he thanks Kami for the gift and snuggled up next to her and drifted to sleep, Replaying her voice saying I love you over and over in his head.

The cave was hot but the fire had gone out sometime during the night, it wasn't uncomfortable but koga was starting to sweat, koagme a woke to him tossing and turning , she lifted her hand and undid the barrier, as soon as it was down a cool breeze rushed into the cave, calming down the restless wolf alomst immediately. kagome smiled, and stretched, koga was snoring softly, kagomes eyes hurt from all the crying... she put a small barrier around her so she wouldn't wake the sleeping wolf.

Kagome walked out of the small cave and expanded the barrier so she could take a dip in the water and clean herself up, from the long night. kagome stripped knowing her barrier would hide her from being seen by demons or people passing by. Kagome held her breath as she jumped into the cold water, it was times like this kagome missed the wonderful water heaters of the future.. kagome didn't have her bag with her she left it at the camp so the best she could do, it rinse off and that would have to do for now.

Koag yawn and stretched out to touch kagome but his hand fell down and hit the fur bed, he opened one eye to see if she moved over more, cuz of the heat earlier, but she wasn't next to him, so he shot up and looked around the cave, thanks to his spell he couldn't smell her, he quickly stood and ran outside to find her but thanks to kagomes own barrier he couldn't see her

"KAGOME" He yelled

She was singing to herself, when she heard the wolf demon call out to her, she had expected this so she raised her hand again spoke a little chant that would allow koga to see her.

He was scanning the area, and just before he ran off in to the woods, he saw her from the coner of his eye, he turned to see her facing away from him in waste deep water, he took a deep breath of relife, and walked towards her.

"Kagome you scared the hell out of me" Koga was at the edge of the water

She didn't look at him "I'm sorry, I wanted to get wet" Kagome smiled hoping he got the gesture

The twitch in his cock showed he got the gesture, but it was still to soon to take her "Oh okay, I thought you ran back to inuyasha"

"No, but" Kagome turned her head towards him "I do want you to take me back"

Kogas heart sank 'had she changed her mind?' he thought before asking "Why?"

"Well I want to get my stuff, say good bye to sango" kagome smiled "you know simple stuff"

"O-Oh okay" surprised by her answer "But not to see the mutt right" Koga spat

"Nope, just to say goodbye and get my stuff" kagome smiled "Now get out so I can get my clothes on" she giggled

"Fine" koga teased and went back in to the cave to wait, he didn't have to wait long before kagome was yelling for him

"Okay koga I'm dressed" Kagome yelled knowing he could hear he, and right on que he jumped out of the waterfall and ran straight to her, picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you" he said as he kissed her softly

kagome laughed "Missed you too"

He set kagome down and they walked to her old camp site hand in hand with a barrier around them, kagome wanted to walk to give her time to dry off and to prepare a speech if she needed one.. They had almost reached the group when kagome asked koga to hide, before he could ask why, she told him to let her explained thing to sango, and that he would know the right time to come out.. She gave him a kiss and asked him to take down the scent barrier, since they both had been in the barrier they didn't have each other s scent.

"Go hide" Kagome kissed him and them pushed him into the trees, kagome walked back to her group to find Sango, Miroku and shippo but no inuyasha.

"KAGOME" Shippo yelled as the two other snapped their head up to see

"Kagome there you are" Sango yelled

"Kagome-sama we worried" Miroku yelled

"I'm sorry I worried you" Kagome smiled

"Where were you kagome?" shippo asked

"I wasn't far, I just put a barrier" Kagome laughed

"Oh okay" sango looked like she didn't believe her

"But" kagome sighed I am leaving the group"

"What" they all gasped

"Yes, last night I did a lot of thinking, and I can't be around inuyasha and kikyo" kagome sighed "But I will still search for the jewel shards so don t worry"

"By yourself?" Sango asked

"No, I'll be with koga" She shook her head at the demon, not to come down yet "i met up with him last night and we agreed to find them together"

"KAGOME" Shippo cired "DONT LEAVE ME WITH INUYASHA"

"Oh shippo" Kagome looked at the tree koga was hiding and pleaded him with her eyes Would you like to come with me?" Koga softly growl but it couldn t be helped kagome was like a mom to him.

"PLEASE" He cried

"Okay" Kagome scooped him up and hugged him tightly

"We will miss you kagome" Miroku spoke and sango was crying

"Sango, I'm not leaving for good, I m sure we will met again"

"I know, but-but your leaving me with kikyo" Sango cried

Kagome couldn t help but laugh "I am truly sorry" kagome walked over and kissed her friend on her head "We will met again" Kagome stood "but Miroku will you put up a barrier that will hide the three of you from inuyasha and kikyo if she is with him"

"What are you going to do?" sango asked

"I'm going to call him back to this spot but I don't want him to see or smell you all"

"Okay" sango and shippo huddle next to miroku who quickly put up a small but affective barrier

Kagome stood, closed her eyes, as she slowly brought up her hands a strong wind whipped around her, causing her clothes ruffled and her hair to whip up.

"Looks like she is in a tornado" shippo whispered

Kagome whispered in to the wind in a seductive voice "Iunyasha... Come Back To me" koga growled at the sound of her voice and what she had said... then she slapped her hands together out in front of her with a loud POW and sent the wind out in all directions, if a few moments he would hear the wind and catch her scent to follow it back here. Within the hour kagome could feel inuyasha aurora headed her way. she closed her eyes as he slid to a stop in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been" He yelled

"Hello Inuyasha" She said in the same seductive voice "Answer Me wench" he grabbed her arms

"I wasn't far, just had a barrier up all night"

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"Nope" kagome smiled

He growled "Well now that you re back you can apologize and we and continue our journey

kagome stepped back out of his grip "No"

"No what" he growled

"I'm leaving you" she smiled

"You re what?" He blinked

Kagome shot a look at koga "I am leaving you"

"But-"

"Hey mutt" Koga smiled as he walked next to kagome

"What do you want wolf" Inuyasha spat

"Just waiting" He answered

"For?" Inuyahsa was getting pissed "Can't you see we are in the middle of a conversation"

"I know" Koga stepped closer to kagome and grabbed her hand

"LET GO OF HER, OR YOU'LL LOSE A ARM" Inuyasha flexed his claw but kagome stepped in front of koga

"You will not hurt him" Kagome said in a low cold voice

"What has gotten into you kagome" inuyasha stepped back "did you hit your head?"

"I wish, I should have realized years ago you wouldn't leave kikyo"

Inuyasha blinked "what"

"You know I really hate when you play dumb and lie to my face"

"But-"

"SIT" Kagome yelled "INUYASHA I have seen you a TON on times pumping in to Kikyo"

"But-"

"SIT" kagome was already getting horse " STOP PLAYING DUMB.. I am soooo sick of it; I have seen you fucking kikyo more than once!"

"Kagome, calm down" Koga rubbed her shoulder

"DONT TOUCH" Inuyasha spat before kagome sat him

"SIT SIT SIT"

"ENOUGH" another female voice rang

"And look who it is, the talking ball of dry clay herself" kagom yelled "Come to look down on me?"

"Why are you hurting inuyasha"

"Why are you here" koga spat

"Do not speak to me demon" Kikyo spat

"Or what?" koga teased "I wonder if it rained would you melt into mud?"

Kikyo shot him a death stare

"oooooo.. I'm sooo scared" Koga teased kikyo grabbed an arrow but kagome was faster she shot an arrow in to kikyos holder and broke all of kikyo arrows except the one she had already pulled out

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" Kagome growled loading her bow again

"kikyo" inuyasha mumbled from the ground "S-Stop"

Kikyo loaded her arrow to see how far she could push kagome. But kagome had it, she shot with perfect Persian and cut kikyos bow sting

"BITCH" kikyo hissed

"I told you not to" kagome spat back.

"I wasn t going to shoot" Kikyo trying to act innocent

"And how was I supposed to know that" Kagome explained "you re a cold hearted bitch, so I don't take you lightly"

"Cold hearted" Kikyo laughed "Cold hearted.. I'll show you the meaning of cold hearted" Kikyo threw her hands up, and shot pure energy towards koga in attempt to purify him

Kagome stepped in front of him and quickly put up a barrier "What do you want from me" Kagome grunted

"What do I want from you" kikyo laughed again

"This bitch is crazy" Sango whispered

"Yes kikyo, you have inuyasha back, now leave me alone.. go live your life and i'll live mine"

"N-NO" Kikyo was getting tired "I WANT My soul back"

"I cannot allow that" Kagome feeling kikyo getting weaker by the second

"DIE" Kikyo yelled, Inuyasha stared like an idiot, and koga stayed next to kagome for support

"NEVER" Kagome yelled.. kagome had enough of kikyo, Kagome didn't want to hurt or kill kikyo so, kagome decided to reverse her powers "Kikyo STOP" She tried one last time but when kikyo didn't kagome closed her eyes absorbed kikyos power until kikyo collapsed from her energy being drained , kagome stood standing in a glow of light purple pure light, koga had to back up from kagome because she was over flowing with pure power

Kikyo gasped as kagomes eye's shot opened she stare straight at kikyo as she shot all the purity power at kikyo... kikyo was tossed back and knock unconscious but unharmed

"KIKYO" Inuyasha ran to her side "What did you do wench" he yelled at kagome

"I just sent the most of power she shot at me back are her"

"Most" Koga asked confused

"While Kikyo was trying to kill me, she let the rest of my soul out, so I sent everything back but my soul" kagome smiled "Feels good to be hole again"

"What does that mean for her?" koga asked

"Well she will now purely run on stolen souls" Kagome looked at kikyo in disgust "I'm sorry you left me no choice"

"It s okay kagome" Inuyasha looked under his bangs "No hard feelings, she did try to kill you, we won t bother you anymore"

"Thank you" Kagome grabbed kogas hand "Good bye Inuyasha" kagome grabbed all of her belongings and left with koga

"Until we met again" he whispered

Miroku waited for kagome to leave before taking down the barrier

"Well" Miroku said once it was down

"Holy- where did you come from" Inuyasha jumped at the surprise

"Inuyasha we were here the whole time" sango explained

"No you weren t" inuyasha yelled

"Yes we were" shippo added

"We were under a barrier that kagome told us to get under before she called you back" Sango spoke

"So you saw everything?" Inuyasha asked the three

"Well yes" Miroku rolled his eyes

"I see" Inuyasha picked up kikyo and began to walk "You don t have to follow if you don t want to"

"We can't leave them alone, what if she turns on him" sango whispered

"Then we follow?" miroku asked

"For now" sango looked back at shippo "Let s go"

But Kagome said I could come with her Shippo looked back

"I'm sure when we see her again she will ask for you to come with her" Miroku tired to cheer the fox child up

Kagome and koga walked hand and hand back to the small cave, kagome leaned her head on koga should and began to hum a song

"What are you singing love?"

"it a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a child, just a little lullaby"

"Care to sing out loud" koga teased

"Oh no, I can't sing" kagome blushed

"Sure" Koga picked her up and ran her the rest of the way

"I have legs I can walk" kagome spoke as he sat her down, and began to pace the small cave "What s wrong?"

"I'm thinking" Koga spat

"O-Okay"

"Kagome do you love me.. really?" Koga asked after a few minutes

"I wouldn't have done what I did, if I didn't" Kagome blinked

"I never thought I'd be asking you this" Koga rushed "Will you mate with me?" his heart increased

"Yes"

"You don t hav-" Koga blinked "Wait what?"

Kagome laguhed "I said yes"

"Really" Koga was smiling ear to ear

Kagome stood and walked over to the hyperventaling wolf "Yes" she whispered as she kiss his cheek, he wrapped his arms around kagome

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" Koga buried his face in kagomes hair "I love you kagome"

"I love you too" Kagome stood on her tip-toes and kissed koga, he kissed her back with a fiery passion. And soon found himself pushing kagome against the damp cave wall

Kagome broke the kiss only to say "Take me koga" he nodded

Koga laid kagome down on the bare skin rug and stetted on top of her as he began kissing down her neck, stopping to lick her pulse point, then kissing back up her neck to her lips, he only paused a second to take her shirt off, and tossed it on the wood pile, koga stared at the very confusion thing on kagome breasts, kagome giggled reached back and undid it herself, koga would learn in time

Koga watched in awe as kagome freed her milky white breast from there prison they were perfect for kagomes body, not to big not to small, Perfection. They bounced lightly koga could help but reach up and grab them. Kagome shudder at his touch, koga wanted to taste her, he bent his head down and took one in his mouth, his inner beast went crazy, he wanted to take her now, but koga thought kagome was new to this so he wanted to take it slow so he ignored the urge to tear the rest of his clothes off and jump her... Instead his sucked and likes the now hard nipple

Kagomes breathing fasten as koga played with her breast, he turned his attenion to its twin, kagome pushed her chest up to urge him on, he growel as he licked and flicked her nipples. Kagomes arouls hit him, his nostrils flared, his inner demon was screaming! Koga tried to fight it but she was to stong for him! he couldn't take anymore, he has to taste her, he pulled back and took off his chest armor, while kagome took of her skirt and panty's kagome was caught of guard by his body, he was very muscular, all that running kept him in shape, he had large pecks that flowed in to a six pack of abs, and the deepest V-cut she had ever seen.

Kagome marveled as the sight of him, but her gazing was cut off by loud growling, kagome pulled him back down for a lips but, he soon broke it and travelled down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbled , Koga had finally reached it, he inhaled her thick aroma, his mouth began to water, he couldn't take it anymore, he gave her one long lick, and kagome arched as he hit her clit, he like the effect , but he would get back to that later. he licked back down to her hot core where the scent was and plunged his tongue in, lapping at her juices like a starving man, kagome tossed her head back and forth, she was loving it and letting him know with soft moans

"Ohhh Koga" Kagome moaned and he growled.. he made his way back up to the hard nub that drove her wild , he gave it a curious like and kagome arched and moaned in response, and he loved it, he started sucking and nibbling at the hard nub, kagome wrapped her fingers in his dark hair and pushed his face closer, koga decided to insert a finger into her core, and then another he slowly started to pump while sucking on her clit

"KOGA, YOU RE DRIVING ME CRAZY" Kagome screaming and she trusted against his face, he growled, took his free and locked her hips in place. kagome wrapped her legs around his shoulders and she was Cuming for the first time

"KOGA! I-I'm CUMMING" Kagome screamed koga could feel her tighten around his fingers but he didn't let up he pounded harder and harder until he was rewarded with her cum all over his hands, he cleaned her up, savoring her taste then began to clean his fingers as he made his way back up to kagome, she took his cum covered fingers in her own mouth, tasting herself on him, which turned her on, and drove him over the edge, he dove in to her mouth and he quickly took off the rest of his close without breaking the kiss, he settled between her legs and shudder when the head of his cock grazed her wet hot core

"K-kagome" he mumbled into her neck as she wrapped her long legs around his waist to pull him closer

"Break it fast" Kagome told him, and koga smiled she had confirmed that she was pure. Koga position his self at her entrance

"Are you ready" he asked and Kagome nodded and koga trusted into kagome, she held back the screm that was bubbling in her throat , koga stayed still so she could adjust to his large size, koga could smell the blood, which made him smile but the smiled faded when he smell the salt from the tears, he kissed them away and apologized for the pain, after a few minutes, kagome motioned him to continue, he started of slow so she could adjust. but after a few thrust he couldn t help but increases the speed and kagome screamed in pleasure, which made him go faster and faster

"OHHH... YEAH... KOGA" Kagome screamed so loud it hurt his ears but her didn't let up "I'M COMING" she yelled but he didn't have to be told, he could feel it. "AHHHH" Kagome screamed as her orgasm hit. koga felt as if she was milking him, bringing him closer to losing control, after her third orgasm koga couldn t control himself anymore his inner demon took over and pounded harder and faster than koga had.. Kagome watched as his eyes turned red and his fangs grow in length a loud growl rumbled in his chest

"K-Kagome" he growled in a deep voice, kagome was close to another orgasm and so was koga he pounded harder and slid his thumb down to rub her clit

"KOGA" Kagome yelled as her orgasm hit, as koga met his end at the same time, he brought his claw up and cut his skin, and pushed kagomes head into it as he bit into her neck, kagome didn't know what to do , but felt him sink his teeth in to her neck so she did the same, kagome could feel the energy swirl around them.. After the orgasm had pass koga let of kagomes neck and licked her wound closed

"Mate" Koga whispered as he laid next to kagome

"Only yours" Kagome kissed him lightly.. "Now I need to get shippo"

"Right now?" Koga whinned

"Yes I promised him he could come, it will only take a few minutes" Kagome stood and walked outside, it was almost dusk when kagome called to shippo like she had with inuyasha "Come here shippo" Kagome whispered into the wind and sent it out.

Kikyo was still unconscious as Inuyasha cared her, sango and Miroku hadn t said a word since this morning and shippo was upset waiting for kagome to come get him while he walked with sango.

"Inuyasha put me down" Kikyo mumbled

"Are you sure" Kikyo nodded and Inuyasha sat her down

Inuyasha and kikyo were in a deep conversation when a strong wind wrapped around shippo "Come here shippo" it was kagomes voice, shippo could smell kagome and koga.. He turned around and started running towards her

"HEY" Inuyasha yelled "where are you going?"

Shippo said nothing he just smiled and waved back to the group then kept running till he found kagome near a waterfall waiting with open arms.


	2. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


End file.
